During this fiscal year, this project, originally begun when Dr. Bailey-Wilson was a Professor at Louisiana State University Medical Center, has been continued. Work accomplished this fiscal year has included screening of cases and collection of family data collection and blood and tissue samples. The purpose of this study is to identify a gene or genes that contribute to lung cancer susceptibility. The specific aims are to 1) collect family history and environmental risk factor data about lung cancer from lung cancer patients and their families and to also collect blood and tissue samples from a subset of the families that appear informative for linkage analysis; 2) genotype the biological samples for a genome wide set of marker loci; 3) perform a genome-wide linkage analysis to attempt to localize a lung cancer susceptibility locus (loci). Ten families were collected for linkage analysis before Dr. Bailey-Wilson left LSUMC. Data have been collected from 5 new families this year and additional samples have been obtained from several previously sampled families. Dr. Bailey-Wilson has been instrumental in founding the Genetic Epidemiology of Lung Cancer Consortium (GELCC) for the purpose of obtaining additional family data from a large group of collaborative investigators. Genotyping has been started on several of the most informative pedigrees collected thus far. Data collection is ongoing and expected to continue for several more years.